1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector having a compact structure designed to prevent the cover from coming off the housing.
2. The Related Art
A memory card is connected to an electric device via a memory card connector. A conventional memory card connector was disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M253124. The memory card connector includes an insulation body, a cover and a plurality of insertion terminals. The insulation body has at least one bulge at its outside. The cover has two flank boards. Each flank board is defined at least one hole. When the cover mates with the insulation body, the bulge is jammed in the hole.
However, if the memory card is ejected from the insulation body, the user must make sure that the cover will be off the insulation body, so the above design isn't convenient to use.